(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of knitting fabric by a stick-like double-hooked needle. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of knitting fabric by a stick-like double-hooked needle for forming knitted fabrics by knitting forwardly with one hook and knitting back with the other hook.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
When a conventional single hooked needle is used in, for example, knitting the so-called Afghan stitch, the stitches are engaged with the stem of the needle and the fabric is formed by taking these stitches off the stem. In this case, one face of the knitted fabric has a knit structure and the other face has a purl structure. Accordingly, when the fabric is turned back to form a collar or lapel, the pattern differs at the collar or lapel portion, and hence, it is difficult by the use of such conventional needle to form a knitted fabric which can be worn on either the front face or the back face. Further, in the case of the Afghan stitch, the length of the knitted fabric is limited by the length of the needle stem and a fabric of a long length cannot be knitted. Further, a ring can be formed only by linking the ends of a length of knitted fabric. Moreover, in conventional hooked needles having a hook on one end or hooks on both ends, the stem portion is formed to have a larger diameter than the hook portion so as to facilitate the knitting operation. Accordingly, stitches formed on the hook portion cannot easily pass over the stem portion and if they are passed over the stem portion, the wool is forcibly pulled on passage and a good knitted fabric cannot be obtained. Further, in this case, the operation speed cannot be heightened and the operation involves difficulties, and knitting is impossible with yarns having no stretchability, such as lace yarns.
Further, there are but several methods for knitting fabric with reversible Afghan stitches, so that new knitting methods are desired by people who enjoy knitting.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a stick-like double-hooked needle capable of providing knitted fabrics having the same pattern or a plurality of patterns on both the front and back faces or having different colors in the front and back faces, by the use of which needle the knitting operation can be performed at a high speed very simply and easily.
Generally in using conventional single hooked needles, the knitting is first conducted forwardly and then back knitting is conducted in the opposite direction. On the other hand, in using the hooked needle of the present invention, since hooks are formed on both ends, back knitting can be conducted in the same diretion only by turning the fabric over and both knit and purl stitches can be formed on both the faces. Accordingly, a variety of knitted fabrics differing in texture and appearance can be obtained by changing the combination of knit and purl stitches. Turned back portions such as the collars of shawls, sweaters and jackets need not be overlayed with another material since the same pattern can be formed on both faces. Therefore, the hooked needle of the present invention can be applied to various arrangements which are not attainable by conventional single hooked needles.
It is a further object of the invention to provide new methods of knitting fabric with reversible Afghan stitches.